Forever My Love
by Soifool
Summary: A trip to Rukongai changes Soi's life forever. A girl with amazing ability catches Soi Fon's eye, and a huge crush dawns between them. As they see eachother more and more their love for eachother blossoms. Is she Soi's true love? Soi Fon x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.: **_Now I know I have a bunch of stories to update, but this one was bugging me to be released! This fanfiction is Soi Fon+OC, it will be funny and have romance, so I hope you all like this first chapter! I just love doing fanfics...I'm sure you all could tell (: Oh yes, there will be an opening and ending song starting next chapter! _**READ THIS:**_ Soi Fon will probably be a little out of character, just saying this now so I don't get flames...remember, it's supposed to be romantic, with a lot of comedy.

**DISCLAIMER!:** Rated T throughout, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, they belong to Tite Kubo sensei! May contain swearing, this takes place in the soul society! **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

Dialogue: "Hey you over there!"

Thoughts/emphasism/flashbacks: _Hey you over there!_

Onomonapoeia/breakpoints: _**Boom! **_Or breakpoint: _**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

Chapter 1: A unforgetting trip to Rukongai

* * *

It was a sunny, hot, and normal day in soul society. The gotei thirteen all doing the usual work, and finding ways to get the heat off them. The captain of squad two was a lucky one...having nice cool air conditioning installed in the second division barracks, of course paid by her lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda. She was happy to have finished her work for the day...and oddly, felt lazy. She didn't want to go outside in that irritating weather. She sat at her desk in her office, feet perched up on the desk top, her haori tossed to the side, reading seireitei communication, laughing at funny articles. This was peaceful for her.

_Huughh... Hisagi had to make a segmant on tattoos, moron...I wouldn't mind spending the whole day here... _She put the magezine down and opened the top drawer in her desk, taking a picture out. It showed Yoruichi Shihoin, Soi Fon's former mentor bathing in a hot spring, showing almost every inch of her nude body. She grinned and blushed in delight, a little blood leaving her nostrils _But at least Hisagi's good for pictures..hehehe... _As Soi stared at the photograph, she lifted her tea to her mouth...

"CAPTAIN!" Omaeda's voice boomed.

Sadly, it happend. The sudden loud voice caused Soi Fon to jump, spilling the hot tea all over her face...and the picture to be ruined. "Aaaaaaaoooowwwww!" She screamed from the burning. She quickly looked at the picture to see it soggy and now crap. She froze, eye twitching, face tense with anger. Omeada walked in, and immediately got a hard kick in the side of his face, sending him crashing into the wall. Now dazed, he saw his captain standing in front of him, fuming mad.

"DAMMIT OMAEDA! Why the hell did you yell like that? Why didn't you just knock!" Soi Fon was pissed, were lieutenant was the biggest imbicile in the entire seiretei. _He-he ruined my pic...ture...gaaghh! Damn him! What the hell is so important!_ Soi Fon's face was redder than Renji Abarai's hair.

"Ca-Captain..I-I'm sorry...I-I know I should've- Uhhgh!" Omaeda's gut was struck by Soi Fon's heal. "Shut up Omaeda! I don't give a damn anymore, just tell me this _important _thing!" Soi Fon removed her foot slowly, glaring at him flames literally showing in her eyes.

Omeada spoke, "H-Head Captain said that you were to go to Hokutan (The third district in west Rukongai) to investigate the hollows there..." Soi Fon groaned, _Why! Why did he pick me...Damn, I don't have a choice. _"Omeada," She began, getting the oaf's attention, "I'll head out then, please run the barracks while I'm gone...Don't be a fool!" With that she put on her haori, zanpakuto, tightened her obi, and headed out of her division. She instantly felt the heat come at her, she ignored it and kept walking.

"Hokutan...," She sighed arriving at her destination, "A good district, home of some wealthy bastards..." She chuckled at what she said. She entered the town feeling even more hot, _Damn you heat! _She cursed in her mind. Sensing a nearby hollow, she pulled out Suzumebachi, _Your lucky that you don't have to feel this weather..._

Suzumebachi spoke back, "_Haha! Sucks for you Soi, can we go kill it know? I hate when you whine!"_

Soi Fon ignored her last line and raced to find the hollow. Finding it in the nearby woods, Soi Fon launched for the spider-resembling hollow, Zanpakuto in a stabbing position. Suzumebachi easily lanced through the hollow mask, the hollow screeching in agony as its body disintigrated into dark particles. Soi Fon landed smoothly, smiling in her succession. _Maybe this won't be too bad..._ Soi Fon killed more and more hollows with ease, eventually geting exhausted, she went to a nearby stand for a drink.

"Water, please," She asked the man, _What a funny looking moustache... _she thought, now staring at it with curiousity. This got the man's attention, handing her the water he says proudly, "I see you notice my handsome moustache, it really is something isn't it captain?" He began to rub it. Soi Fon sat up quickly, "Y-Yeah, it's very nice!...I'd like to grow facial hair like that, but I can't..." Soi Fon smiled friendly, giggling in her head. _Right...like I would want that, hahaha! _Soi Fon couldn't hold it and laughed out loud. The man looked at her, one eyebrow lifted, "What is so funny captain?" Soi Fon covered her mouth, "Nothing, nothing at all...Oh! It was that kid! The little booger probably tickled me as a joke!" She went up to the nearby kid, "You ought to control yourself kid! I'm a captain...I hate jokes!" She said aloud too silly, patting the kid on the shoulder. The kid looked at her with wide eyes, "A weird man is trying to kidnap me!" THe little boy yelled. Soi Fon's face twitched, a vein bulged out of her forehead, "I-I'm not a man you little snot, and I'm not trying to-Owwwch!" The little boy had kicked Soi in the shin, than ran away. "Little bastard," she muttered limping back to the stand. She put the money on the counter, "There's a little tip in there too, maybe yo can go in and get that thing trimmed or shaved off or something...Thanks. After walking away from the awestruck man, Soi Fon heard a scream. A kid's scream. And with that, hollow spirit energy. Soi Fon was now hot again, and without care she ripped her sleeves off as she ran.

Soi Fon hurried to the spot from where the screaming came from. A bat-looking hollow was holding the young boy that kicked Soi Fon a little bit ago, he squirmed aand cried in fear in it's grip. _Damn, this kid better apoligize after I finish this... _Soi Fon pulled out Suzumebachi, "Don't worry brat, I'll save you!"

"Not if I happen to do it first captain..." A voice said. Soi Fon looked all around to find the person, but suddenly she a dark orb fly pass her at a fast speed, striking the hollow right in the chest, going right through it. _What the hell? _Soi Fon turned to see a dark figure, weapon in hand, a cloak around them. All of a sudden,

_**Boom!**_

Soi Fon was sent flying back into the side of a house, knocking the wind out of her. She slowly looked up, seeing the strange person with the little boy on their back landing steadily on the ground. _If only I could of done that instead of crashing into a building!_ The person let the boy slide off her back, "Thanks weird lady." The lady ruffled the kid's head, "Yep anytime, stay out of trouble," She smiled. The only thing visible was her mouth, Soi Fon could now tell that she was also wearing a mask. _Odd...her voice is a girl's alright, but who exactly is this person? _Soi Fon didn't notice she was still on the ground, and just stared at the mysterious figure in wonder. The girl was now in front of Soi, gloved hand out.

"You need some assistance getting back on your feet captain?" She asked kindly, " I don't bite." Soi Fon put her hand in the girl's and helped her pull herself up. "Thank you mysterious woman, you got some skills I see..." Soi Fon said brushing herself off, "Do you hate your face or something?" Soi Fon pointed at her mask. The girl shook her head, "No, it's just I like being secretive...I'm a hero around here, and I don't want people to know of my true self...nevermind," She spoke turning from Soi. Soi Fon's mouth was open slightly, curious as to why, "Are you a...soulreaper?" The girl shook her head again, "No I'm not..." Soi Fon could see the girl move her hand to her face, pulling off the mask. And what seemed to move in slow motion, the girl turned and faced back to Soi Fon. Soi Fon could not believe her eyes...

She was gorgeous, her face looked as if it was carved from angels. Her eyes, midnight blue and glistening in perfection. Her face youthful, but firm. _Woah... _Was all Soi Fon could think. Just when she was about to say something the girl removed the hood of the cloak revealing her shiny, healthy looking chocolate brown hair kept nicely in a messy bun. _Is this...A dream? Sh-she's beautiful..._ The girl noticed the raven haired captain staring at her in awe.

"Uhh...Captain san?" She asked, snapping her fingers in her face. Soi Fon now coming to, blinked a few times and looked back at the girl, "Wh-What?" Soi Fon smiled. The girl rolled her eyes, "You want to sit down in talk?" She asked. Soi Fon nodded more than once, "Yeah, yeah sounds good," As the girl led the way Soi Fon couldn't help but blush and think _She's actually really cute...Stop Soi, get a hold of yourself, who said she liked you...but she really is something... _Soi's eyes wondered off.

_"Soi Fon likes what she sees, hahaha! You know your looking at her butt!" _Suzumebachi laughed in Soi's mind. "Sh-shutup Suzumebachi! I was not...really...Just stop that!" Soi Fon yelled in her head. Suzumebachi giggled, "_Ok I'll stop...but don't take advantage of the poor girl...hehehe..." _Soi Fon's face reddened, and she slapped her forehead. _Oww_. They arrived at a small tea shop, and sat down at a table. "So...your the captain of squad two, Soi Fon right?" The girl asked, looking at Soi patiently. Soi Fon was blushing once more, smiling she nodded, "Yep, that's me. Uhh, your name?" The girl now looked more friendly now and held out her hand, "Kuroi, Kuroi Mizota, It's nice to meet you Captain Soi Fon." Soi Fon just stared as Kuroi's hand waited, she wiggled it a bit to get her attention. Soi Fon quickly laughed as she noticed and slowly shooked her hand, "It's nice to meet you too Miss Mizota..." _Come on Soi, get it together! Your a captain, act less nervous! Why am I nervous? I can do this..._ Soi Fon's caught Kuroi's eye contact and smiled cheesily. Kuroi giggled at this, "Your a funny captain, I've heard you were mean, but that's just what I heard." Soi Fon rolled her eyes, "Well, it's just because they don't know me really, I'm actually decent, hehehe." Soi rubbed the back of her neck. Kuroi laughed, "Like I said, funny..." Her laugh was one of the cutest laughs in the entire soul society that Soi Fon has ever heard, " Thanks Kuroi...so uhh, you have a zanpakuto, and you looked pretty strong back there, you should become a soul reaper!" Soi Fon exclaimed. Kuroi look away, "No, I don't want to be one..." She was now looking down with a sad expression.

Soi Fon gave a look of worry _Well, she has her reasons...I don't want to be nosy... _Soi Fon slowly sipped her tea, "So uhh...you look pretty young Kuroi..." Kuroi nodded, "Indeed I am, 170 and a half actually (17 1/2), my birthday is coming up soon so..."

"Ah...what about your family? Do you have one?" Soi Fon asked in wonder. _I really want to know her...hopefully I don't look like a freak, we're not even that far apart in age... _Kuroi interupted her thoughts, "Yes I do, my family's pretty wealthy. I have both my parents, and...a brother..." Soi Fon could see that she hesitated before saying she had a brother...her curiousness grew, but she knew she had to go slow. "My parents aren't aware of me going out and doing secretive work, it's even funny I'm telling you but...your a captain so, we can relate, since we both wield zanpakuto," Kuroi continued. Soi nodded in agreement, "How long have you had it?"

"Since I was younger...my zanpakuto came to me, Kuro-surudoi-akumu (Dark Sharp Nightmare). We have a great bond, but dark power. We can cause dark forces to control your body, and make you have nightmares of unfortunate things or flashbacks. My zanpakuto has two parts, two souls, or you can say dual zanpakuto..." Kuroi explained holding on to the earing in her ear that was shapted like a scythe, "This is one of half of my zanpakuto when it's not in shikai," She went to the next ear which supported a sharp ninja star shaped earing, "This is the other, both control different powers."

Soi Fon was amazed at this, she had dual zanpakuto! Like Ukitake and Kyouraku! This was rare, "That's incredible! Your zanpakuto is well developed, you are really something you know that Kuroi...Your lucky you don't have to hear my zanpakuto Suzumebachi, very annoying," Soi Fon whispered that one part, even though Suzumebachu could obviously hear what she said, yelling at Soi's mind. Soi Fon shook her head around to stop her yapping, "But I have to deal with her..."

Before the two knew it it was getting late, and they had to go their seperate ways. "It was nice meeting you captain Soi Fon, I had a fun time...we should see eachother again sometime, maybe grab a bite of something," Kuroi said walking down the road with Soi Fon. Soi Fon smiled, "It was nice meeting you as well, and I would like that." Kuroi looked at the dark sky, "I love the night time, dark and calm, but the stars and the moon lighten it up well." Soi Fon was just gazing at Kuroi with proudness. _Could I actually have feelings towards Kuroi? She's smart, cute, strong,- No! Soi you just met her! Calm yourself! But maybe it's a truth..._

They made it to Kuroi's house, facing eachother with warm smiles. "Bye then Soi, I'll see you later, have a goodnight." Soi Fon nodded, "You too Kuroi, I hope to see you again in the near future, heheh." Kuroi did one agreeing nod, and unexpectingly hugged Soi Fon. Soi Fon blushed big time at her sudden contact, but recovered from her shock and hugged her back. _This, could work..._ Soi thought.

"See ya," Kuroi opened the gate to her house and went through, but did one quick wave before that to Soi. Soi Fon still blushing waved back, then headed off home with a sense of a...

Crush.

* * *

Woohoo! Done with the firsy chapter folks! That was pretty long, I'm happy with what I accomplished. So let me know what you think about the things in this chapter, ask about Kuroi. But seriously I want POSITIVE thoughts! Do you guys enjoy the start of this to be love? Ha! Soi's so funny. Remember I know things might be a little out of character, but most is done intentially. Oh yeah and opening and ending songs start next chapter!

PLEASE leave reviews! NO FLAMES! You may leave comments, questions, concerns, or even ideas. I hope you all enjoed this, because I did very much! Say tuned!

With all kindness, Soifool~


	2. Chapter 2: A Crush Perhaps?

A.N.: Hey guys, been awhile! I know a lot of you are probably upset with me, but I've been busy! I thank ecwscorpion209 for reviewing my story, I'm glad you were interested. So here I have Chp. 2! Yes! I hope to get many more reviews, so please...consider...(: **I DECIDED TO CHANGE KUROI'S AGE TO 18 1/2 GOING ON 19, i'M ALSO MAKING SOI FON 23 YEARS OLD! OK? I also decided to have no op and ending songs, but you'll see some music!**

DISCLAIMER!: Rated T throughout, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, they belong to Tite Kubo sensei! May contain swearing, this takes place in the soul society! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! Soi Fon+OC

Dialogue: "Hey you over there!"

Thoughts/emphasism/flashbacks: _Hey you over there!_

Thoughts in a flasback: _**Hey you over there!**_

Onomonapoeia/breakpoints: **Boom!** Or breakpoint: **Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**

Chapter 2: A Crush Perhaps?

* * *

_Blood. Blood was all I saw. It was everywhere. I was only twelve when my older brother died, he was sixteen. He was my best friend. Why did he have to die. Why couldn't that soulreaper save him. I held him tightly trying to keep him alive, but on his last breath i'll he could mutter was, __**"Keep strong, and fight hard." **__How could that have been possible for me, if he left me? The only thing I could remember was the soulreaper that had saved all of the mean kids from that hollow, shaking their head saying, __**"How foolish...abandaning the one who has always cared for you..."**__ A cold harsh voice it was. They just left after that. How cruel to let my brother die...but this soulreaper seemed sad too..._

Kuroi woke from her dream sweating heavily. "Damn them...I need to know, who let Kaide die..." She got up to see her parents. Dressed nicely were her parents, sitting respectively on their mats. Her father spoke first, "Kuroi, where were you last night?"

Kuroi took a breath, "I was out father..." She said with slight sarcasm. Her father sighed, "Just explain yourself...were you out playing hero again my daughter?" Kuroi nodded, " That is all father." Her father nodded once, "I see than, very well." Kuroi saw her mother's face change from normal to irritated, "Honey, you know what she does is very dangerous, you act like it's safe for her."

"I know hun. Kuroi we care about you very much, so please stay safe. Also! I'm really looking for men who could be a great future husband for you, doesn't that sound exciting?" Her father asked proudly. Kuroi sighed, "Dad, I want to find someone myself, not someone who's too stuck-up and cares a lot more about themself...I want to be the one to find my soulmate. Plus, I'm still young."

Her father didn't want to argue this early in the morning, "Fine, fine. Just be careful with your choices. You may be dismissed my daughter. Kuroi bowed to them, leaving them be. She had a great idea brewing in her head.

_**Meanwhile**_

Soi Fon was having a rather interesting dream herself, where she was in a garden filled with cats, happily petting them while they purred. It was until a certain black cat crawled onto her lap that Soi Fon turned absolutely happy. That was when she was choked by a huge puff of smoke, where the black cat just was. Once the smoke had cleared Soi Fon felt a heavier presence. There on her lap was a nude, tan Yoruichi with her arms around the chinese woman's neck...licking her lips. Soi Fon, in a mad blush, had kept herself together and with a hungry grin went to make out with the purple-haired goddess-

"CAPTAIN! VISITOR!"

Soi Fon, startled from the oaf's loud voice, jumped up from her pillow. "Yeah! Ok! Damn!" She yelled back, putting her slobbery, made out with, pillow back into place. Not bothering to do anything but put on her haori, Soi Fon left her room heading down to see this 'visitor'. When she entered her big living room she immediatly saw that it was empty.

"What the hell? Hello?" She asked scratching her messy raven hair. No answer. Shrugging and mumbling ways to end Omaeda's life she turned on her heel to go back to her room. But right when she did that...

_**SMACK!**_

She felt her nose and forehead sting from the impact of whatever that was. She knelt over in frustration, turning her head to see a girl on the ground holding her eye. Kuroi more specifically. "What in the fuck?" Soi Fon managed to say wincing, "Kuroi, what the hell?" Kuroi stood rubbing her painful eye, "My apoligies Captain-san...you really turn fast."

Soi Fon wiped her bloody nose, "Damn, you almost gave me a triple heart attack too. D-Don't ever do that scaring shit again...uggh fuck." She held her throbbing face. Kuroi blushed in embarrasment, "I'm so so sooo sorry Soi Fon-san! Pl-Please forgive my clumsiness!" She went over to the cursing Fon, "Here let me see...wow your bleeding alot!"

Kuroi got a bandage from her bag and some tissue. She took Soi Fon and sat her down, "Tilt your head back," She ordered. Soi Fon did so slightly, making Kuroi tilt her head back harder, "Cooperate please captain, I promise I'll be gentle." Soi Fon nodded,"W-Wait...Your head couldn't have been that hard..." Kuroi laughed slightly, "It wasn't my head..." She pointed at a big pile of glass, "...It was a big glass cat. I saw it outside your door and wanted to bring it to you. You smacked your face right into it causing it to smack me in my eye. In that sudden moment I dropped it and it broke on the floor...I'm very sorry captain Fon."

Soi Fon shook her head, "That's all fine Kuroi-san. It wasn't your fault, I guess my senses are bad in the morning when I wake up." Kuroi just smiled as she put the tissue up to Soi's bleeding nostrils. "Uh..oh..." Kuroi muttered. Soi Fon's eyebrow raised, "What is it nurse?" Kuroi backed away slightly,"...I think it's...broken." Soi Fon rolled her eyes,

"Oh well..." She got up, "You want to escort me to Unohana's." Kuroi nodded, "That's the fourth division, correct?"

"Right you are my friend," Soi Fon smiled and took Kuroi by the hand. Kuroi felt weird by her sudden contact. _What is this feeling? _She blushed at the short-hared captain. Soi Fon noticed this and had to instantly turn her head away, blushing herself _Damn her cuteness! _"L-Let's go than Kuroi," Soi Fon finally said.

Once they got there, Unohana examined Soi's nose. "Yep, it is indeed broken Captain Soi Fon...you should take it easy," Retsu explained bandaging Soi Fon's nose. She winced at the pain, "Right, ok, ow." Kuroi giggled, "You ok Soi Fon?"

"Of course," Soi Fon said giving a thumbs up, she couldn't help but chuckle herself. Unohana noticed their interaction, "Who is this Soi Fon-san? A friend? Or is she your girl-"

"FRIEND! YES FRIEND! She is my friend!" Soi Fon shouted, her face pink with embarassment. Kuroi looked at her with confusion. Soi shrugged smiling, "I yelled because there was a huge pain in my nose...ouch did that hurt." Kuroi laughed, "I hope your ok Soi-chan." Soi Fon tensed at the nickname, _Boy is that annoying...but it's kuroi, it's cute right? Soi-Chan...maybe she's warming up to me...it could mean something! _Kuroi saw the captain tense, "Uh oh! My deepest apoligies Soi Fon captain. I didn't mean to insult you with informality!." Soi Fon glanced at the saddened Kuroi, "No. No, no, no! It's fine. I'm not bothered by it, as long as you like it, I-I can bear with it ok?" Unohana looked at a goofy smiling Soi Fon than at a reddened Kuroi and smiled. _Maybe a soon-to-be girlfriend... _The older woman thought.

Out of the blue, a loud growling noise emitted. Kuroi and the squad four captain both looked at the source, Soi Fon, who was smiling in embarrassment. "I-I guess I'm hungry...You wanna go out Kuroi? I-I mean out to dinner, heheheh." Kuroi nodded greatly, "I'd love to Soi fon!" Soi Fon politely opened the door for Kuroi letting her through and just when she was about to join her...

"I know you like her Captain Soi Fon. Take time and she'll open up to you. I think she likes you as well." Retsu smiled warmly. Soi Fon blank-faced nodded, heading out the door. _That woman is strange. Who said I liked Kuroi?...Ok, I do! But who said she liked me the same? Plus, I'm to busy with work to have a relationship. Who said it would ever work out. *sigh* _"Soi-chan! Let's go!" Kuroi called breaking Soi from her thoughts. She put both hands on Soi Fon's back and started pushing her. The captain grinned, "I'm coming, I'm coming." The two went back to Soi's place to have their breakfast, and to Soi Fon's suprise...Kuroi cooked.

"I usually have servants to cook my meals, but when I was younger I would always watch them cook. I learned from that." The younger woman explained handing Soi Fon a plate, "Here you go." "Thanks, looks good," Replied a hungry looking Soi Fon. As they ate, there was an awkward silence. _I have to make a conversation. Here it goes. _"Sooo don't you want to be a soulreaper?" Kuroi swallowed her food, "I don't want to because an accident that occurred years ago, when my brother died..." Soi Fon instantly saw Kuroi's expression change once she asked that, and felt guilty, "I'm very sorry Kuroi. But you know good things come out of bad ones." Kuroi nodded head down, a tear escaped her eye landing on the table.

Soi Fon almost immediately stood up,"Oh damn, please don't cry Kuroi." She walked over to the girl placing a hand on her back, rubbing it. _No! I have to be more comforting. Toughen up Soi, your a nervous wreck! _Soi Fon took a deep, calming breath, "C-Come here Kuroi." Kuroi complied, wrapping her arms tightly around Soi Fon, "I-It's ok Soi Fon-san...I-I need to let my feelings out...*_sniff_* Y-Your so kind." Those words made Soi Fon's eyes widen _I'm going soft because of this girl...I thank her for making me feel good inside. _"Shhh, quiet now," Soi hushed massaging her back, "Go ahead and let it out." They stood in an embrace for what seemed liked hours. Until...

"Heya Soi Fon!" A voice yelled, almost knocking them over. Soi Fon stared in shock at the Shihoin goddess in front of her, "L-Lady Yoruichi...W-What a surprise." Yoruichi grinned, "I thought you stopped using formalities Soi Fon, and who is this you were hugging so tightly?" Kuroi smiled holding out her hand, "I'm Kuroi Mizota, I believe we have met before Ms. Shihoin." Yoruichi shook her hand strongly, "Yeah I remember you! And your brother! You came to that royal dinner party with your family! Good to see you again, you've gotten big. It makes me feel old." Soi Fon's mouth hung open as she glanced from Kuroi to Yoruichi in disbelief, "What the hell? You guys know eachother!" They both laughed. "I'm surprised Kiri even remembered me, she was so little the last time I saw her. And you were not even my bodyguard at the time Soi." Kuroi sighed, "It's Kuroi Ms. Yoruichi." "Right, right. Anyway...Why were you guys hugging for so long?" Yoruichi smiled putting her arms on Soi Fon's and Kuroi's shoulders.

Soi Fon's face immediately flushed, "I was just comforting her since she was sad...hugs are nice too, yeah." Kuroi nodded in agreement. Yoruichi laughed, "I see, I see...hey Kuroi could I chat with Soi for a moment?" She nodded smiling.

Yoruichi took Soi Fon out of the room. Once far enough, Yoruichi turned to Soi Fon and hugged her bone-crushingly. "Ohhh Soi! I'm so happy for you!" "Wh-Why?" Soi Fon struggled to say. Yoruichi answered, "Because you found a girlfriend!" Soi Fon froze and her face turned a bright scarlet _Did she just say...girlfriend? _Soi Fon smiled slightly, "She's not my girlfriend Yoruichi...though I do like her." Yoruichi frowned dropping Soi Fon, "Oh, that stinks. I really thought that she would be." Yoruichi went back to a smirk, "But you like her! How sweet, does she like you?" Soi Fon shrugged. Yoruichi put a finger on her chin, "I see, well she's very pretty and very nice. And plus I think I saw her blush back there. I think you got this Soi, I knew you would move on." This brought back to much memory of her confession, which took place months ago...

**_Flashback!_**

_"Y-Yoruichi, I-I love you...I have wanted to say that for such a long time, I just never could...All these years I've been feeling this way towards you...I love you Yoruichi, I do."_

_The tan-skinned woman was shocked. She knew this would happen, but it was just too weird. She felt scared, sad, and guilty for what she was going to say. "S-Soi Fon, I'm so sorry...but I can't be..with you. I love Kisuke, I'm straight. I've known you were crushing on me...it was always so obvious. I never wanted to break your heart, but I believe I am now. I'm sorry Soi Fon...I'm so sorry...Forgive me." _

_Soi Fon stood there and just stared at her. She didn't know what to do. The love of her life...doesn't love her. It was stupid of her to think she would like her like that. She looked down at the grass seeing raindrops land at her feet. She felt like the sky right now because other drops joined the rain. Tears. Her fists clenched. **Why am I so fucking stupid? She loves that dick Kisuke. Why! Why! Why! Why! Does the world to this to me...take people away? My parents, my brothers, Yoruichi...I don't have anyone anymore... **Yoruichi saw this and began to walk toward her. Sensing the violet haired woman Soi Fon looked up, pointing at her. "Get out of my fucking sight Yoruichi, give me some time to think through this stupid shit." Yoruichi stopped, "I don't want you to feel bad Soi Fon, please calm down!" Soi Fon began to laugh, "Really! I do feel really bad right now! What if kisuke said, 'Oh no, I don't like you Yoruichi sorry for breaking your FUCKING HEART!' Than you'll say 'Wait but kisuke you've known I liked you WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WHEN YOU FIRST FUCKING KNEW! WHY YORUICHI...YOU LET ME SUFFER! Now telling me years later! Now get the hell out of my sight please! GO HAVE FUN FUCKING KISUKE!" The cursing woman fell to the ground, "Go...please... _

_Yoruichi was stunned by her words, but felt it was best to leave her alone for now, "Soi Fon...I know you'll get over it..." With that Yoruichi flashstepped away leaving the now weeping Soi Fon in the rain. Soi couldn't take it anymore and that was when she screamed loud into the sky. She was right though, she loved Yoruichi too much to hate her...so she did move on._

_**End of flashback!**  
_

_****_"Your right Yoruichi...I have moved on. And you know what?" Soi Fon smiled, "I have a crush on a beautiful girl named Kuroi! Yoruichi proudly nodded at Soi, "You got this Soi! I'm proud of you, I raised you well." The two laughed at her words while...

A certain beautiful girl was listening around the corner...

* * *

Oh my goodness! How was that guys! It's been so long and it's good to be back with a new chapter!

So I hoped you liked chapter two! I had plenty of fun typing this up, and it has gotten exciting hasn't it. Did you enjoy the flashback? Very dramatic huh? Anyway, keep reading my stories,** REVIEW! **Please I want more! Remember I changed her age to 18 & 1/2 ok. So again review, rate, i'm open for requests, ideas, questions, interviews, etc.

Stay tuned for more Forever My Love!

~Soifool, loves you guys!


End file.
